The emergence of the desktop computer has provided a mechanism to efficiently automate various business processes within and outside an organization. With the advent of intranet and Internet applications, computing system requirements and demands have increased dramatically. Many businesses, for example, have made important investments relating to intranet and Internet technology to support growing electronic businesses, such as E-Commerce. Since companies are relying on an ever increasing amount of network commerce to support their businesses, computing systems generally have become more complex in order to substantially ensure that servers providing network services never fail. Consequently, system reliability is an important aspect to the modern business model.
However, computer systems and communications associated with the network technology coupled to the computer systems do experience failures. Monitoring systems that monitor operational metrics (e.g., computer events) and performance metrics (e.g., resource utilization) have been provided to monitor system performance of one or more computers coupled to a network. System monitors provide a quick response view of pertinent performance information (e.g., requests/second, CPU utilization, memory utilization) and event monitors provide a list of events errors, warnings, and other system activities that occur. Additionally, status views may be provided wherein network wide status may be viewed and/or individual computer status viewed. Status may include health state, load-balancing related status, current synchronization status, entity health metrics, monitor related metrics, and/or synchronization loop state, for example.
Typically, this performance information, event information and status information can be monitored from a central network server by a system administrator. The performance information, event information and status information can be used to detect and correct faults in one or more computer systems of the monitored network. During correction of these faults, a system administrator may have to shutdown some or all of the network or specific areas of the network dedicated to certain business processes. Some of these faults can be extremely costly to a business, and the costs continue while the system is down or not executing. For example, employees can be standing around waiting for the system administrator to correct problems with the network. Additionally, tasks flowing outside the business, such as bills, products, orders and other business processes can be at a stand still.
Additional costs occur when employees are not executing tasks on a computer related to their work, such as surfing the Internet instead of typing up work documents, sending out bills, and executing business transactions. System monitors cannot determine losses and damages to the business or industrial processes or the overall business when faults occur and/or deviation from standard business or industrial processes occur.